So Far, Yet So Close
by Dancing On Starlight's Melody
Summary: What had happened? I was sweeping debris from the den outside, and suddenly, in a heartbeat, I was staring into her eyes. Her deep, clear crystal-blue eyes - my thoughts came faster than ever, like flickering minnows in a stream, but I breathed deeply, and exhaled, but something caught in my throat, something, that made it painful standing there breathing. One-shot.


**Hi, there. This is my first ImagineClan challenge, for 27#, Two Paths. Yes, it got kind of longer that I expected, and I'm thinking about turning it into a two-shot later. And please R&R, as usual, and on to the story! :3**

**~Spire**

* * *

"Owlwhisker!" His mentor Mistyfang's gruff voice called to him. Her blue eyes rolled as he lifted a paw groggily. "Please go with Honeybreeze to collect some more borage." Owlwhisker's ears flicked up in acknowledgment, as he blinked his eyes continuously until his gaze adjusted to the sudden harsh light. Sleepy, peaceful darkness threatened to take him again, and he rolled over, ignoring the calls from Mistyfang. "Uh? Is it sunhigh already?" He mumbled, almost dozing off again, but Mistyfang nudged him up, prodding a paw into his side. Suppressing a yelp, Owlwhisker groaned as he heaved his heavy body up. It had been the Gathering last night, and it extended longer than Owlwhisker expected; with ShadowClan's new leader, Spottedstar, threatening ThunderClan with a war - and Flamestar had no intentions of backing down.

"Well, not all of us can sleep till the dusk patrol returns. That's quite a talent, Owlwhisker." She commented sharply, her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm; but Owlwhisker shrugged it off, knowing not to take it into heart - because he knew his mentor well - and her sharp tongue was one of the things he loved most about the rugged-edged, old medicine cat. Owlwhisker forced back an oncoming yawn, and stood up.

"I found a fairly good patch by the tall aspens by the WindClan border, under the brambles. Whitekit might need it. I think she's coming down with whitecough." Mistyfang continued, and suddenly her eyes were thick with sorrow, and it hung over them like a deep curtain. She swallowed, and tried to keep the pain locked up, but the worry was still deep in her eyes. "I'm going to check on Darkwhisker. He was coughing yesterday, and hopefully the tansy did some work." Her voice had a forced lightness to it, and she slipped out of the den as silently as she came in.

"Oh, and it's half-moon tonight, Owlwhisker. There will be a surprise for you." Mistyfang halted at the bramble screen, gazing at him with her pale blue eyes gleaming with a light he hadn't seen in a while. Owlwhisker quickly gave his fur a wash and arched his back in a stretch.

_What kind of surprise? _Owlwhisker thought to himself, as he brushed some leftover dried herb debris to the door of the den, as he tipped his head, thinking. Stretching each of his legs so he wouldn't fall asleep standing up, he listened to the kits' youthful voices as they bounded across the clearing towards the elders' den and the cheerful buzz of quick morning conversations.

"Owlwhisker?" The soft, sweet voice came from outside the bramble screen, and Honeybreeze poked her head in. Owlwhisker suddenly found himself face to face to Honeybreeze. The two cats stared at each other, and Owlwhisker felt an urge telling him to duck away from her, but somehow he felt relaxed, at peace, as he gazed into her light forest-green eyes. A vivid memory flashed back at him.

_~Flashback~_

"Owlpaw!" Ravensong's voice called. "Get back to the fight!" As Honeypaw and Owlpaw circled each other, battle moves forming in both cats' minds, Owlpaw struck first, leaping through the air, but strangely, he didn't try and pin her down, instead he halted at the side, lashed out a sheathed paw against Honeypaw's flank, as Honeypaw's pale green gaze widen when what she was expecting did not happen.

Luckily enough, Honeypaw regained her balance and whipped around, snarling. As Owlpaw leapt again, Honeypaw was ready, and she dodged to the side, and then dove underneath Owlpaw swiftly. Owlpaw barely had enough time to realize what was happing before Honeypaw, flipped him and put a paw to his throat.

Owlpaw lashed out his hind legs desperately, trying to kick Honeypaw off, but her grip was tight and she quickly pinned him down tightly, but suddenly Owlpaw went limp, and Honeypaw smirked, pinning him down even tighter.

"I win!" Honeypaw crowed, green eyes gleaming with pride. She met Owlpaw's amber gaze, and he shrugged, but a flash of determination went across his face, and he pushed off the ground with an enormous surge of energy and pushed Honeypaw to the ground with his forepaws.

"I win." Owlpaw corrected her in a whisper, and Honeypaw glared. His breath billowed in her face, and their eyes met for a heartbeat before Honeypaw looked away and he gave her a playful flick before letting her out.

* * *

Honeybreeze awkwardly backed away, her head ducked as she gave her chest fur a few brisk, embarrassed licks. Owlwhisker's shoulders tensed, but he tried to maintain confident and easy, which was unsurprisingly hard. "Um, I'll be right out." He told her, and hurried to the back of the den to recollect his thoughts.

_What had happened? I was sweeping debris from the den floor outside, like every morning, and suddenly, in a heartbeat, I was staring into her eyes. Her lovely deep, fern-green eyes like endless fields of forest—_Owlwhisker's thoughts came like minnows flickering in a stream, but he breathed deeply, and exhaled, but something caught in his throat, something, that made it just painful just standing there, breathing.

"Are you coming? I'm going to freeze to death out here." With that said, she nosed her way into the small den, letting out an _mrrow _of amusement.

The awkward moment had been forgotten for her. But why was it playing over and over for Owlwhisker?

Her short dark honey fur was fluffed up to keep warm, and Owlwhisker was suddenly grateful for his long brown fur. As Owlwhisker pushed out of the medicine cat den, following Honeybreeze, as the harsh leaf-bare wind whipped his thick light brown fur in greeting; the sharp cold biting at each warriors' fur. But the clearing was bustling alive with apprentices and warriors, busing themselves with the regular duties. It was a normal day in ThunderClan.

Soft golden sunlight spilled from above, littering the sandy ThunderClan clearing with long, pale shadows that danced around, as the light shifted, touching Honeybreeze's sleek light golden pelt.

Sheen silvery frost clung to each leafless tree, each brittle branch, glimmering in delicate patterns. The endless crystal blue sky was dotted with thin snowy clouds, and a pale star here or there glittered frostily under the pale milky dawnlight.

She ran gracefully across the clearing, the crisp white snow crunching against her light foot-steps; as they grazed the snow softly, just a streak of brilliant gold as she spoke quickly to Graywind; the Clan deputy.

He could make out bits of conversation buzzing, as he shifted from paw to paw awkwardly, his gaze flickering from one place to another, never lingering for long.

Breezefeather, who was grooming herself in quick, long strokes outside of the warriors den; Scorchwhisker, who was speaking quietly with his mate, Willowstream; Hawkshadow, who was arching his back in a long stretch; Cherrypaw and Dewpaw, who were practice-fighting in the clearing...

"Come on, Owlwhisker!" Honeybreeze called from the thorn tunnel, her pale blue eyes shining. As Owlwhisker caught up, nodding a greeting to one or two cats as he passed, Honeybreeze purred heartily. "Let's get this over with, or else Blossompaw might go to Flamestar herself and ask for a new mentor!" She meowed, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Then her face fell a little. "I'm not a very good mentor, am I?" She almost whispered, and lowered her head to keep away from Owlwhisker's strong, steady amber gaze. Owlwhisker opened his mouth to speak, but he knew what she was expressing, and he snapped his jaws shut.

She wasn't really asking for an answer.

Instead, he walked closer to her, their pelts brushing ever so slightly. Honeybreeze seemed at peace with the friendly gesture, but she jerked away abruptly, and bounded forward, her head bend, and her eyes clouded with thick emotion that Owlwhisker could not see or decipher clearly.

The forest was covered in a thick white blanket, and Owlwhisker nodded, ducking under a loose bramble. They walked in silence, Owlwhisker in the back, keeping an eye out for any tansy as well, Honeybreeze in the lead, parting her jaws occasionally to scent the air for any extra prey. Her head was ducked, face hidden from Owlwhisker's gaze, she cut off any conversation Owlwhisker tried to make, and it wasn't before long Owlwhisker took the hint. _I guess she's having a bad day. A_nd he dropped to the back, leaving Honeybreeze alone at the front.

The scent of a nearby hunting patrol and warm fresh-kill wafted to them, and Honeybreeze's ears flicked up, and she halted abruptly as if she scented an enemy patrol. Owlwhisker turned around in time to see Honeybreeze charging into the undergrowth, and he followed easily, his unusually long legs and light footing catching up quickly to her.

"Hey, Honeybreeze! What are you doing?" Owlwhisker called, but she had caught up the hunting patrol, and the patrol looked equally surprised at Honeybreeze's sudden appearance. She was in such a hurry, tufts of golden fur were stuck to the bramble thickets, and he shook his head. He was about to step out from the brambles, and confront Honeybreeze, but one of the members of the patrol, Featherwing, spoke. "Hi, Honeybreeze. Do you need help? We scented you and Owlwhisker, but you seemed fine."

Honeybreeze's embarrassed reply came slightly muffled through the brambles. Her embarrassment was so strong it flooded over in a wave, and she dipped her head, giving her chest fur a few licks. "Um, sorry, Featherwing, I just wanted to see if you needed help carrying the fresh-kill back to camp, or maybe to say hi to you—" Owlwhisker knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation, but he had an urge to stay quiet and listen.

"It's leaf-bare, Honeybreeze. We don't catch that much." Owlwhisker recognized Aspenstorm's deep, gruff voice as he cut off Honeybreeze. "We need as many patrols as possible to feed the Clan, especially those with whitecough. You can't spend any time wandering with your brain filled with fresh-kill. The Clan must be fed." Honeybreeze dipped her head, half in respect, half in shame, and she slowly back away from the path to let the patrol pass.

"Maybe I could hunt here with Honeybreeze to get some more prey for the elders?" Ashblaze offered hopefully, and he padded lazily over to Honeybreeze, their pelts brushing. Everyone in the Clan knew that Ashblaze had been padding after her for moons, but she had ignored him, staying distant. "Um, s-"Honeybreeze began to answer.

Owlwhisker felt an overwhelming emotion grip him, and he flexed his claws in the hard frosted earth. It was unfamiliar, but it bubbled in him, threatening to take his wits. He sucked in a deep breath, and raked his claws on the forest floor.

"Honeybreeze!" he stepped out of the brambles, interrupting the conversation and without thinking, he put himself between Ashblaze and Honeybreeze. He turned his steady gaze to Honeybreeze, and despite being an apprentice, he was still a bit taller than Ashblaze; and he felt another surge of confidence as he continued. "I still need that borage. Are we going to stay here, twittering like a bunch of starlings?"

"He's right." The forth member of the patrol, Ravensong, his former mentor, spoke from where he was, at the back of the group. "If we stand here and continue gossiping, we might as be elders." She added sarcastically, and the other patrol members nodded in unison. Ravensong had an uncanny way of convincing others to agree with her, and Owlwhisker was grateful for his former mentor's help. She caught his gaze, and winked.

"Alright." Honeybreeze agreed reluctantly, and she charged into the brambles, not waiting for Owlwhisker. Owlwhisker was about to follow her, but paused and dipped his head to the patrol respectfully to the patrol, and Ravensong called. "Be careful!" The crunch of their pawsteps faded as Owlwhisker followed Honeybreeze's pawsteps in the snow, and as he returned to the well treaded path they were walking on, he lost Honeybreeze's foot prints, but as he followed her scent, his thoughts began to run wild.

_What was that feeling? It couldn't be jealousy. No, it can't. I'm a medicine cat! _Owlpwhisker yowled silently to Silverpelt, as the first warriors began to form, gleaming silver in the pale gray night sky. Wispy thin clouds trailed throughout, and Owlwhisker knew he had to head back to camp soon. _But where was Honeybreeze?_ Owlwhisker, without thinking, began to bound over to the training clearing, where Whitepaw and Fernpaw were fighting, practicing their battle moves, while their mentors, Silverfeather and Berrysplash sat watching, pride glowing in their eyes. Owlwhisker sat watching for a few heartbeats, until a voice spoke from behind him.

"We were like that once."

It was the very voice that had pried opened his heart, the one that almost made him regret being a medicine cat. The voice that he dreamt of almost every night, the one that truly opened his eyes. Sweeter than honey, lighter than a welcoming spring breeze.

It was Honeybreeze.

Her sleek golden pelt was torn, tufts of fur lost from her flanks, and her pelt strewn with moss and bramble thorns, as if she had been running in the undergrowth for a long time. Snow was flecked on her fur, and she was shivering, but her eyes held a strange light. "Owlwhisker, how could you be so blind?" Her voice was soft, paw trembling as she stepped forwards, her head lifted so she met his gaze bravely, amber eyes to blue. But there was distance between them, that separated them so far, yet so close.

"How could you-"Her voice was rising to a high-pitched wail, but thankfully was cut off as Owlwhisker urgently slapped his tail over her mouth, glancing worriedly at Silverfeather and Berrysplash, who were starting to glance in their direction.

Her words echoed painfully, over and over in his mind, and he halted for a moment, letting what she said sink in slowly.

_How could you? _Her voice was almost pleading, begging, and her eyes gazed at him, glazed with hurt and indescribable pain that burned from deep down. Steering the hysterical she-cat away from the training clearing, ignoring her yowls of fury and protest; to a well-hidden and quiet spot in the forest, deep and far into the undergrowth, he finally took away his tail.

"Look, Honeybreeze," he began, struggling to keep his voice calm and emotionless. "I honestly have no clue to what you are talking about. I've tried so hard-" his voice broke a bit, but he forced himself to continue "-to be your friend, but you've been so cold and distant lately, it's-" He left the sentence unfinished as Honeybreeze stared at him, bewildered.

Silence followed, and Honeybreeze's lip trembled as she began to speak. "How could you, Owlwhisker? After countless moons of padding after you, joining extra patrols so I could see you more, making excuses for you, and greeting you every day, you say I'm cold to you? And in a single heartbeat, I thought maybe you could have cared about me, loved me-do you know how happy it made me, just thinking that?" she paused, her voice more miserable than angry. "Do you know how much it hurt, when you chose to become a medicine cat – when our pelts brush slightly and when our eyes meet for a heartbeat – and yet all the while knowing that you could never love me?"

Her voice rang over and over in Owlwhisker's mind, and he unsuccessfully tried to block her desperate whispers in his ears.

_…after countless moons… …in a single heartbeat… …how happy it made me… …how much it hurt… …our eyes meet… …could never love me…_

"Honeybreeze, I can't love you. I'm a-"Owlwhisker couldn't force the words out, and now knew why. It was just pure hatred that he had of himself, just seeing the cat he loved the most standing in front of him, and not being able to admit it made his paws tremble and wobble with every step and his every breath shallow and pained.

"Owlwhisker, did you know that I would walk the earth if it meant to see you again?" Honeybreeze breathed; her leaf-green eyes soft with a light that was indescribable, but when Owlwhisker met her gaze, he knew it immediately.

Love.

"Honeybreeze, I can't-"His sentence was cut off, as a large branch from above creaked, wobbling unsteadily in the wind, then snapped and fell from above, narrowly missing Honeybreeze. The dark shadow loomed over Owlwhisker, and he didn't fight the dizzying pain in his entire forepaw and shoulder. Starry scents whirled around him, as blood roared and pounded hard in his ears. _Perhaps life would be much easier like this… _He was faintly aware of Honeybreeze's desperate cries for help, but every sound had been magnified to a mumble of words, unclear. The rest was just darkness, overwhelming darkness. All of a sudden, cold air rushed into his lungs, it jarred him to life again, away from the peaceful darkness.

"StarClan has given you a sign, Owlwhisker." His eyes fluttered open, slowly to the slightly burred face of Mistyfang. Her broad gray face was peering at him, and her breath billowed around him. "You are meant to be a warrior, Owlwhisker. Go on, my apprentice, she is waiting for you." Mistyfang told him, and yet Owlwhisker could see a trace of regret in her blue eyes, but he dipped his head gratefully towards her, and gave the old medicine cat an affectionate nudge. Groaning, he heaved himself upwards, wincing at the sore pain that came in his shoulder.

The entire Clan was clustered at the entrance, glancing at Owlwhisker with curious looks. Owlwhisker stood up, unsteadily hobbled over to the entrance, ignoring the stabs of pain that hit him. Scanning over the familiar faces, his gaze finally rested on the one he was looking for. As he walked towards that certain cat, the entire Clan part to make room for him. The entire Clan was silent, the amber and yellow and green and blue gazes of the Clan he loved settled on him.

And the blue eyes of cat he loved were on him, as well.

"You don't need to tell me, Owlwhisker." Honeybreeze began bitterly, voice trembling with emotion. But her face was determined, bold. "I know. You don't love me." The entire Clan stifled gasps and exchanged disappointed looks. She began to pad away, head ducked, shoulders drooping, like before.

Owlwhisker almost smiled. "Well, you aren't making it any easier, are you?" His steady, confident voice caused the cats that were murmuring sympathy and giving empathetic glances at Honeybreeze to halt in their conversations and stare at him. Honeybreeze whipped around and glared angrily at Owlwhisker.

"Do you just want to embarrass me in front of the entire Clan? To show them that I loved too much and would never let you go?" She snarled with a ferocity that Owlwhisker hadn't seen for a long time.

_~Flashback~_

"Okay, ThunderClan, we might be facing ShadowClan sometime time this moon, since Shadestar seems firm on a battle and his hostility hasn't left him. We lost a warrior already. We will not lose another! Meeting dismissed!" Flamestar yowled from Highledge, a tint of sadness in his voice, but if it was there at all, he hid it well.

Owlpaw glanced at Honeypaw, who was picking at the dirt ground, eyes misted with sadness. That lost warrior had been her mother, Goldencloud. The young apprentice's father, Brackenshade, had already died when she was a kit, from a badger attack, and she had

"Don't worry, I'll look after you and protect you." He soothed softly, touching his tail to her shoulder gently in comfort.

"I don't need to be protected or looked after!" Honeypaw spat defiantly, tail lashing in annoyance. "I'm not a helpless kit, Owlpaw! I can look after myself!" Her blue eyes blazed with fury, and she stormed off.

* * *

"Well, congratulations, Owlwhisker, you succeeded." Honeybreeze's angry voice brought him out of the memory, and she began to stalk away, until he finally decided this was the right moment.

"Honeybreeze, how many times have I told I would always look after you, to care for you and protect you." Owlwhisker started, and as Honeybreeze spun around, her eyes wide, and Owlwhisker embraced the moment.

"And how many times you almost clawed off my fur for even thinking such a thing." He took an uneven step forward, and Ravensong darted next to him, steadying him. Owlwhisker flashed a grateful glance, and she nodded.

"D-does t-that mean y-you-" Honeybreeze's voice was barely more than a whisper, as she began to stutter the words out.

"If you would walk the world to see me again, I would swim the deepest waters, climb the highest mountains and run through StarClan to see you again in a heartbeat." Owlwhisker began in a strong, calm voice, as the Clan watched, giving giddy purrs and exchanging quiet, excited words. "Is that an answer?"

For a moment, Honeybreeze was silent, still, and her eyes were emotionless, like stone, as she stared at Owlwhisker.

All of a sudden, she charged until their noses almost touched. "Is this another one of your jokes, Owlwhisker?" She asked, suspicion still in her eyes, but Owlwhisker could still see the shining hope behind it.

"If it was a joke, what would you do?" Owlwhisker asked, knowing the exact answer. The entire Clan held their breath, waiting for Honeybreeze's answer.

"Claw your fur off."

"There you go." Honeybreeze's eyes widened in fury of being tricked, and suddenly Owlwhisker closed the distance between them and pressed gently again Honeybreeze, who looked up, eyes glowing with content, and she touched her muzzle gently with his.

A chorus of giddy purrs came from the Clan, and some cats called congratulation to them, but in that moment, the two cats were lost in their world, amber eyes to blue, no distance long enough to come between them this time, because one cat reached a paw out and pulled them there.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it! So cheesy, I know… anyways, review, review, review! I'll have fun reading them this time. Do you think I should continue this? I was thinking of adding some more times of Owlwhisker and Honeybreeze.**

**As for the last part, I don't know if you fully understood it, but when Owlwhisker said ["And how many times you almost clawed off my fur for even thinking such a thing."]. The 'thing', of course, is caring for/protecting Honeybreeze.** **Then he asks ["If it was a joke, what would you do?"], as you can see.** **Honeybreeze replies ["Claw your fur off."], and with that I tried to imply the caring for Honeybreeze part – I know, it's confusing, but hopefully you understand!**

**~Spire :3**


End file.
